User blog:KaiserLos24/TELL ME I'M PRETTY- Some cosmetic changes
Greetings :D I am KaiserLos, and here's another blog of mine. This is gonna be a little long :P Just what in the world am I talking "aboot"? I heard that's how Canadians pronounce the word "about?" :P Anyways, back to the topic. We all know that League of Legends has evolved these past few months. There are a bunch of new items. New mechanics. A new jungle monster. New skins. And new champions. And if all goes well, nothing's really gonna stop League of Legends from evolving. It'll just keep moving forward. But with all the focus on the new things, there are those few champions, items and other such things that need some love, amirite? This blog's focus is to discuss what items, champions etc. needs some cosmetic/gameplay changes even if they are not already in the future content. This can be from visual upgrades, to new skins and to items revisions. I'll be writing about what I think should be implemented. And you guys can add some of your own in the comments section below :D The Wanted List First up is: Item Icon Art We all know how some of the items in the item shop have a changed icon art from time to time, right? Like the Ruby Crystal or the Sunfire cape, even. Some of the icons are not exactly up-to-date and need some prettying-up. Here's a small list of some of the few items I think should have updated icons: *All basic items (except the new support items introduced recently and ones with updated icons already) *Fiendish Codex *The Brutalizer (Why is a wooden stick something that provides armor-pen anyways? :u) *Guinsoo's Rageblade *Infinity Edge *Last Whisper (Why a bow? :'u) *Atma's Impaler *Athenes' Unholy Grail *Nashor's Tooth (It's just a re-color, guys) *All of the boots *Trinity Force I personally think Ninja Tabi should be revised. Not the stats. But what the boots are in general. If you look at it, it doesn't look like something that would provide any armor. Maybe change it to something like "Knight's Greaves" or "Guardian Boots." I dunno. Item Effects A little something similar to the change I stated above. Except this one is for the item's visual effects. More particularly, the aura items' visual effects. This isn't as drastic as the item icons themselves, but a few changes would be good here and there. Here are some prime examples. #Aegis of the Legion/Locket of the Iron Solari- The Visual effect of the aura, in my opinion, looks derpy and cartoonish. #Frozen Heart- Frozen Heart does indeed sport an aura effect, but lacks a visual effect to determine so. Updating Visual effects have been done before, but I would like it to be done on a lot more items. What they did to Sunfire Cape was good in my opinion. Just like what they said, the old one looked more like a DoT instead of an aura. Now, it looks pretty cool. But I kinda miss setting my Shyvanna or Dr. Mundo on fire xD Minions and Neutral Monsters The minion's and the neutral monster's in-game models seem to have not been updated since the very start of League of Legends (correct me if I am mistaken) And I think that giving a visual update to these sources-of-income-so-you-can-rush-a-trinity-force would give a new feel and bring League of Legends further intothe future (Future so bright, Vi needs to put on her sunglasses) Some examples are: #Golems- The Golems move like overgrown babies xD Literally. Golems are supposed to be giant, bulky, living masses of rock and stone. Not babies (no offense to babies) Instead of a round body, maybe a muscular-looking body would fit them instead (Like our very own Malphite) #Lizards- These neutral monsters sure are chubby aren't they? They also look very derpy. I think they need to give off the same vibe that Rengar has: A hunter animal...thing. Give them a tribal theme or something with crude swords and spears and such. #Baron- You've probably seen the new Baron Nashor from League of Legends cinematic A Twist of Fate. I want to have this new Baron in the game as much as anyone. It looks awesome and a lot more terrifying compared to the current Baron. Auto-attack and Spell Effects I'm sure you know that Anivia had a texture update some time ago, right? And in my opinion, it looks pretty cool. But her auto-attack projectile and spell effects remained the same, and they look terrible with the updated model. I think that certain ranged auto-attack projectiles and other spell effects need to be updated. Here are a few examples: *Swain (His auto-attack projectiles and spell VFX) *Caityln (Projectile of both ult and auto-attack) *Ezreal (His auto-attack projectiles and spell VFX) *Lee Sin (His VFX marks on enemy units) This would probably make playing as these champions more satisfying without having to change anything in their kit. Visual Upgrades This is personally the thing in League of Legends that gets me excited the most, next to new champions and new game modes (I miss you, U.R.F.) There is already a list of champions that will get their VU's some time in the future. But there are some that are not on the list that probably need a VU. Here are the champions that are not on the list: *Akali *Amumu *Corki (I have a blog discussing how Corki would look like if he ever gets a VU. If it interests you, click here.) *Dr. Mundo *Ezreal *Fiddlesticks *Gragas *Kennen *LeBlanc *Malphite *Malzahar *Miss Fortune *Mordekaiser *Morgana *Olaf *Pantheon *Shaco *Shen *Sona *Teemo *Udyr *Xin Zhao *Yorick *Zilean These guys probably need to have their models and animations updated. That would make playing as these champions even more fun and satisfying. But VU's take some time. The wait is worth it, though :D I love what they did on Nasus, Garen and Sivir. Heimerdinger's VU and rework made uprising of Heimer mains even when there were barely any Heimer players pre-rework. Now, playing as these old champions are so fun because you get to see them with a new perspective. Texture Updates The mini Visual Update that involves in improving the texture of the model rather than the model itself. There are a few champions with decent models and animations, and would only need a textture update. I'd give a TU to: *Irelia *Jax *Jarvan *Kog'Maw *Leona *Nocturne *Renekton That's all folks! Thanks for reading. If you have an idea of your own, put them down in the comments below. Discuss, discuss, discuss! Fare thee well, readers. Category:Blog posts